Elpis
by Abiss672
Summary: Une femme rentre dans cette gigantesque librairie, son petit sac rosé sous l'épaule. OS 100 ans après l'ère de la piraterie, toujours dans le monde de One Piece.


**Elpis**

La femme, radieuse par cette journée d'été ensoleillée, passa le pas de la porte, faisant ainsi tinter le carillon annonçant sa venue. Le propriétaire de la boutique, un homme âgé au visage marqué par le temps, passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, pour accueillir la femme. Il se précipita vers elle pour lui tenir la lourde porte d'entrée quand il aperçut son ventre bombé par la grossesse. Elle lui sourit amicalement.

-Comment puis-je vous aider madame ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et douce, un sourire fatigué mais aimable sur les lèvres. Il était légèrement vouté. Certainement à force de dévaler les couloirs de sa gigantesque boutique de livres anciens. La femme avait été époustouflée en entrant. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de rentrer dans une librairie de cette taille et de cette beauté. Les œuvres anciennes semblaient escalader les murs pour atteindre le plafond. L'odeur des vieux livres (odeur qu'elle connaissait malheureusement peu) lui rappela sa jeunesse dans la maison de campagne de ses grands-parents. Elle essaya de compter rapidement le nombre de livres en face d'elle, certainement trois cents, et encore, elle devinait sur la gauche une seconde pièce et un escalier menant à un étage certainement tout aussi pleins à craquer.

Elle était tellement émerveillée qu'elle en oublia de répondre à l'homme en face d'elle.

-C'est incroyable. Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans une librairie aussi grande.

L'homme la laissa découvrir l'endroit en silence, heureux de voir un tel bonheur peint sur son visage.

-On dirait que l'on est retourné un siècle en arrière… Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts les œuvres apposées devant elle, essayant de déchiffrer les titres et auteurs sur les couvertures abimées.

-C'est parce que ces ouvrages ont plus d'un siècle, madame. Dit-il. Une pointe de fierté était décelable dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi vendez-vous des livres du siècle dernier et non pas les œuvres actuelles ? Questionna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une interrogation.

-Parce que la société actuelle n'arrive plus à nous faire rêver comme il y a 100 ans… Répondit-il honnêtement. Il se retourna vers son bureau à l'entrée où se trouvait la caisse. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir sur sa gauche et en sortit un carnet de comptabilité. Il se saisit d'un crayon à encre noir et sortit quelques tickets de caisse abimés.

-Je trouve que notre société fait rêver. Surtout comparé à celle d'il y a cent ans. Je n'ose imagine quelle vie devaient avoir nos arrières grands-parents, à devoir craindre la piraterie et le banditisme tous les matins. Commença-t-elle.

L'homme releva les yeux, étonné.

-Il y a 100 ans, nous étions libres. Aujourd'hui nous ne le sommes plus. Répondit-il doucement, tout en reprenant ses calculs. Sa réponse étonna la femme.

-Bien sur que si nous sommes libres ! La marine nous a rendu à tous notre liberté en triomphant de la grande guerre finale et en éradiquant chacun des malfrats de l'époque. Les arrestations et condamnations étaient peut être excessives, mais nous leurs devons notre quiétude actuelle. Rendez-vous compte, plus aucun bandit pour piller votre commerce, plus aucun équipage pirate pour mettre le feu à votre habitation pour dieu sait quelle raison hormis la bêtise…

La femme allait continuer sa tirade mais fut interrompue par la voix grave de l'homme avachit derrière le bureau.

-Et pour quoi ? La marine nous oppresse. La victoire de l'amiral Akainu a entrainé désolation et répression. Nous n'avons plus le droit de naviguer à notre guise, plus le droit de posséder un navire, plus le droit de chanter des chants marins, plus le droit d'aller dans un bar après une journée de travail, plus le droit de nous réunir entre amis après le couché du soleil dans une auberge sans être soupçonné de piraterie. Nous ne sommes bon qu'à devenir, soit un soldat de la Marine, soit propriétaire d'une boutique tel que moi ou bien travailler pour la communauté. Et évidemment nous n'avons pas le droit de critiquer ce merveilleux système sous peine de finir à Impel Down pour « appel à l'insurrection ». Ce satané Akainu, et j'espère qu'il m'entend du fond de sa tombe, a éradiqué toutes les couleurs et les libertés de ce monde. Nous ne sommes plus que de dociles animaux en cage, à travailler pour la Marine jusqu'à la fin de notre inintéressante vie.

La femme porta sa main droite sur son ventre. Elle n'avait, au début, pas voulu entendre les arguments de l'homme, mais elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord sur certains points.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, un livre prit au hasard entre les mains. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. C'était un livre retraçant la grande guerre finale, ayant opposé l'ensemble des forces de la Marine (et dans l'ombre, les forces du Gouvernement Mondail), dirigée à l'époque par l'amiral Akainu, à tous les équipages pirates de l'époque. Des dessins représentaient les visages de ces capitaines décédés depuis des décennies, parfois au cours de cette guerre. Des noms étaient gribouillés en haut des pages : Trafalgar Law, Monkey D Luffy, Shanks, Big Mom… Le femme reconnut les noms facilement, elle avait étudié cette période pendant toute son enfance. Tous avaient connus une fin tragique et avaient emportés avec eux l'ère de la piraterie. On lui avait toujours appris que la piraterie était la pirate chose au monde, comparable à la peste. Mais l'étais-ce réellement ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, elle avait toujours estimé que oui. Puisque ses professeurs le lui avaient dit.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois elle regarda réellement. Et elle se rendit compte que l'homme disait vrai. Les bâtiments étaient gris, similaires, laids… Et si elle décidait de ne plus suivre le schéma naturel que la marine avait dessiné pour elle ? Et si elle décidait de ne plus travailler dans son bureau de notariat mais d'aller découvrir le monde plutôt ? Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne pourrait même pas quitter son île à vrai dire. Cette pensée la secoua. Mais le fait de ne l'avoir jamais envisagé avant la troubla. Était-elle libre ? Et l'enfant qu'elle allait mettre au monde, le serait-il ? Ou devrait-il devenir soldat, comme la majorité des autres garçons, et suivre les ordres de cet organisme répressif ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas libre. Qu'elle était prisonnière. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider de ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie, ou dans une minuscule mesure, dans ce que la Marine considérait comme tolérable. Elle descendit le regard vers le livre posé sur ses genoux et lu un chapitre au hasard. Ce Monkey D Luffy avait traversé Grand Line avec ses amis, visité l'île des hommes poissons, exploré tous les océans même l'île des femmes à l'époque inaccessible… Quelle vie se dit-elle. Ce Monkey D Luffy avait vécu. Peut être n'avait-il pas respecté toutes les règles morales et lois de son époque, mais il avait vécu. Et il avait eu un rêve. Avait-elle un rêve ? La réponse lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle n'avait jamais vécu. Elle releva le regard vers l'homme derrière le bureau. Il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle voulut prendre la parole mais il fut plus rapide.

-Je vous l'offre. Vous le lirez à votre enfant. Peut-être pourra-t-il changer notre monde. Cachez le bien, il ne faut pas que la marine vous voit avec.

La femme le remercia d'un sourire triste, se releva avec délicatesse, fourra le livre dans son sac et partit d'un pas lent et le cœur lourd de la librairie.

FIN.


End file.
